Fate the fake war
by flaming hunter
Summary: This wasn't supposed to get out of hand, it was supposed to be something small. This wasn't supposed to be this way, so how the hell did this happen. This thing is for fun, so enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

''Are you sure?'' a hollow voice asked.

''Nope, but who cares, I'm not doing this because I want to achieve something, I'm just bored,'' Mark answered the doll.

''How are the rest of you guys doing anyway?'' Mark asked the rest of the dolls.

''We are fine'' the all answered all at once.

Hearing this he continued to trace the outlines of their magic circuits the shadows made using his pen, it was something that took more than half an hour but he really didn't have anything better to do, so he decided to do this just to pass the time.

His last act was to connect every shadow's outline together.

''Done'' mike says as the dolls all begin to lift themselves into the air, no knowing what was going on, mike immediately got away from the center of the room.

Three hours later

Jake walked into his house, he hated going to his grandfather's house, he had left his childhood friend to watch over the dolls he had, the man wasn't a magus or knew anything about magic, but when he was a kid he had shown him about the magecraft his family could use and Mark had never told anyone.

Needless to say, he would show and even do some experiments in front of his old friend, it didn't matters, either way, nothing he did compare to anything a second rate magus could do, much less do what a real magus could.

''So these are pancakes'' the voice of a young girl reached his ears, her voice sounded familiar.

'Your, beer tastes horrible and people actually drink this?'' another girl asked.

Now he knew that voice, but it couldn't be she never had so much spunk in her voice before Jake ran into his kitchen and found his four dolls all eating his food and his friend Mark covered in flour, one of his dolls was holding the bag looking at Mark with a face that said ''I'm in trouble aren't I.''

''Mark explain.'' Jake asked his old friend as he tried to keep his voice under control.

''Which part?'' Mark asked him.

''All of it'' jake held his voice in check only to feel the last of his dolls pulling at his pants and when he looked down he could see her stretching out her hands as if saying carry me.

jake lowered himself and picked up the small doll carrying her like he would as if she was a real child. Mark had at some point gotten up and was now dusting himself off.

''You know how you have that thing down there, the one that can show those magic lines you have.

Well, I put a bunch of lights down there and found out that those lines make a shadow as long as someones in there and because you only had your dolls here I used them.''

''Dontworry I didn't touch your thing, I drew their lines on a white bed sheet and when I was done I took it to the next room and had them all stand in front of their shadow.''

'' Heres where things got interesting, I connected their shadows together then they all lifted up into the air and when they came back down they all had personalities, they weren't just dolls.''

''That's because you remade me or should I say you made an exact copy. One original, one perfect or in this case one original, many fragments and one perfect.'' said the doll still holding the bag of flour.

''What do you mean?'' Jake asked

The doll looked troubled ''Its hard to explain, master you know that your great grandmother used her own magic circuits to make one of the devices and it was copied, over and over again. Needless to say, it became fragmented.''

''We dolls are made using those fragments, that's how we can use minor magecraft, he reconnected the circuits. Your great grandmother is gone but I know everything she knew to a certain point.'' she said.

Jake felt his eyes widen and he felt his heartbeat accelerate as his doll began to speak once again. ''What you hold is a pa doll that only knows you are her master and everything in her mind is what your great grandmother knew at five years old.'' she said before pausing.

''We aren't here, so don't think you will be insulting us., father.'' she finally finished.

Jake just lowered the doll he was carrying and walked towards the living room and sat down, he felt like if the world had been moved beneath his feet, this went deeper than creating clones or homunculus.

No his old friend had brought back his greate grandmother knowledge without her let's kill everyone attitude.

Mark walked in and before he could say anything Jake decided spoke.

''Mark do you think we can do what you did again but bigger. I know how to make the device, what I'm saying is do you think we can make another whatever they are?'' he asked his old friend.

''Sure but we should really see what happened to them first before we do anything.'' Mark answered him, Jake could tell that his old friend was worried about this.

''You know I went to see my grandpa today and he just went on and on about how everyone except his heirs were useful for anything. I want to rub this in his face and show my parent we don't have to take anything from that old bastard.'' he told his old friend and Mark just looked at him, his knew how hard his grandfather could be with everyone.

''...What are you planing'' Mark asked him.

''A month ago a bunch of mages got together and summoned the spirits of long-gone heroes, what if we can get the lines from whatever heroes we summon, but we would have to change some rules and because this is something new.''

''Look long story short no one won and the wish they winner was supposed to get didn't happen because there was no winner.'' Mark looked at him and closed his eyes.

''No man, you know I've always back you up, but this sounds like some deep level stuff, I don't want any of that.'' Mark told him, worry and fear were clear in his voice.

''No one has to find out, we get in we challenge each other we declare a tie and get out.'' he told his old friend hoping that it would be enough to get the man to not worry so much.

''If we do this we need to follow the rules and by that I mean we're half-assing thing. We can't let this thing get out of hand, so how many people do we need and lets cut that by half. '' The look or worry left Marks' eyes.

''Seven masters, so I guess four or three people.'' Jake answered Mark

''One extra person, so let's go with three people, know anyone that is so low on the totem that could never attract the higherups attention. Someone like you and me.'' Mark asked him.

''I know just the girl before we do any of this how can we avoid killing eachother?" the moment those words left his mouth he immediately regretted it.

''What do you mean killing each other? this isn't supposed to get out of hand'' Mark said to him.

''Ancient heroes fighting each other kind of obvious don't you think'' he immediately answered his old friend.

''...I think we should limit ourselves to fictional characters and go with capture the flag. You know get the other teams flag and the other team loses.

''Go call your friend and she can help us fill in the blanks'' Mark said as a doll handed him a cold glass of water, as he drank it he turned to look at her, the girl had deep blue eyes, white hair and white skin that almost resembled white paper.

''Why are you dressed as a maid and where did you get those clothes?'' he asked her.

The girl just smiled ''Ooo wouldn't you like to know'' she said before running off.

Mark jut stood there wondering if he was going to regret all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone began to ring as Jake waited for Gabby to pick up, a funny thing about magicians, the more magic they had the less technology they could use, it was honestly a surprise that any of them could even use things like airplanes and microwaves.

"Hello" Gabby answered her phone.

''Hey Gabby...You busy...I mean are you going to be busy for a week or more'' Jake told her hoping that she wouldn't as too many questions.

"...You do know this sounds suspicious, so I'm going to hang up now.' she said to him and Jake mentally kicked himself, he really could have chosen his word better.

"Look I'll cut to the chase, we manage to pull something off and we wanted to show you, plus there's something we cant say over the phone." Jake said to her hoping that she would stop and consider his words.

"Alright I'll be right over, but if this is another of your pranks." she said before hanging up the phone.

''Mom I'm going to Jake's house, he says he found something interesting!'' Gabby said to her mom as she walked out the door, unbeknownst to her however her grandfather who had been listening to her conversation decided to make sure nothing happened to her, mages were known to have very loose morals when it came to doing experiments.

So he sent a small fly to follow her, this way he would be able to see everything and considering he had friends over, he felt confident in hurting Jake should anything happen to his granddaughter.

Jake walked back to the living room and he found the eldest of his dolls hugging Mark from behind, while the man himself had the youngest of the dolls on his lap.

Mark finally noticed him after a few seconds.

"I don't know man they did this on their own.'' Mark said to him.

Jake just looked at his friend and his two dolls, all of his dolls were similar to one another white hair, white skin, their clothes were simple blue pants and a white shirt and blue shoes, but he could see slight differences already starting to happen, all of the dolls originally had red eyes.

The thing is, the doll that sat on his friends' lap had light brown eyes, while the one that looked like a teen that was hugging the man from behind had green eyes, even their hair had different shades now, gry and red hair seemed to have started growing.

It was small, but it was there, worry started to seep in. "Perhaps Mark was right, they should see how the dolls were affected by what Mark had done." Jake thought to himself.

''Mar. I think." Jake began to say only for a knock on the door to stop him, Gabby didn't live too far away, so it must have been her.

He went to answer the door and in fact, it was Gabby, the moment she looked at him she smiled and said. "Hey, I came to see what you said you found.''

Jake swallowed all he had to do was not say anything about the game and only talk about his dolls.

''Close the door and we'll tell you!" Mark said to her.

Unfortunately, Gabby took that as an opportunity and walked right in, headed to the living room and sat next to Mark on the couch.

"Do you know something called the Grail War?'' Mark asked Gabby and Jake felt his eyes widen.

Gabby smiled "Doesn't everybody, everyone that isn't one of those ancient bloodlines knows about it, there are even games about it." She answered Mark.

Mark looked at her and turned to look at Jake and stood up, he gave one step to the right and stood directly in front of Gabby. "Gabby you are hereby invited to participate in a Fake Grail War'' He said as he handed her a white piece of paper.

"Don't lose that it will make sense after I explain the rules and we make some. Look we aren't mages, so we cant do the same thing the guys up there can, so we cant play by their rules. Mark said to Gabby.

"What that idiot is trying to say is we don't have the skill, the magic or the money needed to do anything the real Mages can so well change the rules to better suit us." Jake said to Gabby.

"So are you in, we cant tell you what's going on if you're not" Mark said to her.

Gabby looked at the pice of paper held in her hand. "Alright I'm in." she said to Mark, unbeknownst to her back at her house every one of her grandfathers' friends looked directly at her grandfather and mother.

"Alright, what did the mages have?" Mark asked Jake.

"There's a book that tells the Mages what hero they're fighting their class and what they can do, other than that, there's a tattoo that gives them control of that hero and can make that hero do anything the mage orders." Jake answered Mark.

"Alright we have that, that paper in your hand will be used in place of that tattoo, you can use that thing to both pump in magic to your hero and kee control over it, because if its destroyed you lose and they lose their way of getting power." Mark said to her.

Jake felt a warm hand touch his left hand, as he turned to look at who it was he noticed that it was one of his dolls handing him a piece of white paper.

''We still need a way to replace that book." Jake said to Mark and Gabby, immediately an uneasy silence set in before Gabby spoke.

"Why not use ink, if these papers can do all of that, then why not make them write and draw everything on a notebook. The only thing we would need would be magic ink.''

"Agreed" Both Mark and Jake both said at once.

"Waite how are we doing to do this, I mean none of us have enough, magic to even summon one hero, much less control one." Gabby asked them.

"You know how a month ago the Grail War happened, well that power is still there, it will be gone in two weeks. We can use that exes amount of power to fuel our heroes."Jake answered Gabby

"Alright with this our meeting is done before we move on and do what we have to do. Gabby, that's your name right, cause I'm going to call you Gabby, no killing the masters, your hero has to destroy that piece of paper.'' Mark said to Gabby who just rose to her feet and walked up to Jake.

"I have to get ready." she said to Jake before heading towards the door.

"We will all meet up in three days, its enough time to get everything ready and since we all know each other we can meet each other's heroes before they kill each other." Jale said to Gabby who just smiled and walked out the door.

"You think shell keep this a secret?" Mark asked Jake.

"Yeah, this isn't something that you want people talking about" Jake answered Mark, as one of his dolls handed him a slice cake.

"Where are you girls getting these things?" Jake asked her only for the girl to run off laughing, she was obviously enjoying his confusion.

Gabby finally reached her house she opened the door and headed straight for the basement, she had never performed a summoning of any kind but if she was going to summon a hero she knew just the one.

She wasn't going to kid herself, the heroes of the past were al, incredible people and could and would overpower whatever safety those two put up, so she decided to summon someone she knew was powerful and a good guy.

She looked around and found just what she was looking for an old brown box filled with the toys of her childhood.

While she moved things in the basement, all of the noise she was making could be heard by everyone in the living room, however, no one said anything.

None of them had ever thought that in a million years someone that they knew would be involved in something like this, this was something that only those high up would be apart of.

The front door opened and Gabby's father walked in, tired from work he noticed that his fathers' friends had come to visit, but the feeling in the room was heavy.

He asked them what was wrong and heard the entire story and saw everything as his father showed him everything his fly had seen and heard.

Realizing that this was something that Gabbys family would have to talk about in private everyone of her grandfathers friends left, promising not to say anything, however none of them had ever seen anything like this and soon they told either their friends or a family member, until word finally reached someone who shouldn't have heard about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days, three days were the words spoken as word spread, another Grail War was going to be held, long forgotten was the fact that the ones holding it claimed it was a Fake Grail War.

Men and woman asked each other who were the masters and where the event would be taking place, none could answer, the only facts that were spared was that three low levels would be participating and it was their failure to keep things a secret that allowed this amount of information to spread.

Then a thought began to spread, what if there weren't any other people participating, what if it was only those three.

Amongst these were those that saw an opportunity to succeed where they had once failed, the only thing they needed, was a single white piece of paper.

Thankfully that was something that could be made by anyone.

[Three days later]

Mark, Gabby, and Jakke stood in front of each other each one had with them everything they would need to perform their separate rituals, each one of them took out their white piece of paper and showed it to each other and smiled at one another.

A small laugh made them turn around as Jakes four dolls chased each other playing with one another.

"Alright we all have presented ourselves and have acknowledged our presence, let's do what we have to do and meet up later with our heroes." Jake said to everyone.

"Can we meet up tomorrow, my spells work better at night."Gabby said to them.

Mark and Jake looked at each other. "Yeah, no problem." Mark answered her.

"All contestants have acknowledged and presented themselves!"

" If anyone with a hero is not present tom, tomorrow during the gathering of heroes and Masters then they will be disqualified and even if they win, their prize will be given to the last contestant still legally participating!" all of the dolls spoke at once.

The moment the dolls finished speaking a light shot into the air from the white pieces of paper before returning to them, however, Mark, Jake, and Gabby all looked at each other.

Their reason was simple yet confusing, instead of three lights, there were more, it was too fast for any of them to know how many there were but it should have only been three lights.

But it was too late the game had already started and whatever happened happened.

Jake headed straight home while Mark who didn't have any ability with magic whatsoever went to the only place he knew cold bring something good, Gabby, on the other hand, knew she was going to summon someone that could cause problems so she went to the movies and decided to let time pass before she headed to the park and draw her summoning circle.

Mark stood in an abandoned church, a few days ago the place was filled with people, but the city had found some sort of chemical in the very walls of the place, it was something that causes cancer and the church didn't have the money to fix everything, so the city closed the building down.

He didn't know how to make a magic circle and he didn't want to risk messing up and summoning something evil, so he didn't bother making one and instead decided to copy what he had seen card players do.

He stretched out the pice of paper and said something the hero he knew was known for saying.

"I yearn for true gender equality. I have no patience for one who talks about female privilege when it suits them, and then complains about someone "not being a man" when it's convenient."

"Come forth Kazuma Satou!" Mark screamed and a summoning circle began to form directly in front of him.

Jake stood in the center of his research room and began to draw sing chalk when he was done he placed a single manga on the center. He hated to admit it but Mark was right, it was better to use fictional characters, at least that way they knew what strengths and weaknesses those summoned had.

"In this world, I met a boy who read my story, the one you created."Jake said before stopping to swallow and speak once again only for the summoning circle to glow and summon someone before he could finish speaking.

Gabby let out a breath and began to speak. "AHH, Fuck-I amid it! I want to protect her I don't even want to think about the possibility of losing her! I will do anything to protect this dream of mine" she called out and her summon answered.

Unbeknownst to all three friends, their actions were being watched by a single doll each doll stretching its senses and watching the unwelcomed participants as well, using the very papers needed for them to be able to compete in the game to do so.

Mark knocked on Jakes door only for a teen boy with short brown hair and a pair of glassed to open the door, instantly Kazuma walks in front of Mark.

The two teens seemed like opposites of each other, the boy with the glasses seemed to lack self-esteem and confidence, while Kazuma seemed like if he didn't have any issue, standing in front of the other teen.

However, before any of them could say anything Gabby walked up to them and a boy that had a cable coming out of his ear and going into his head, he wore a white shirt with black stripes and a collar with what looked like a black box was attached to it.

He had white hair and equally white skin and red eyes, the moment the two stand in front of them Kazuma positioned himself in front of Gabby and her hero, his green cape, white shirt, black pants, and boots contradicted Accelerators who was dressed in white and had it not been for the black strips he would have been dressed in nothing but white color.

Jake walked out and with him so did his dolls, instantly the boy with short brown hair, brown coat, white dress shirt, and black pants, with black shoes and red tie, stands directly in front of him.

"All participants you have one hour to present yourselves, or else be disqualified!" all of the dolls spoke all at once.


	4. Chapter 4

[Change]

"All participants you have one hour to present yourselves, or else be disqualified!"

They heard the call and didn't like the fact that they would be revealing themselves to each other, much less the fact that their servants would be known by those they would be fighting.

Regardless even if they didn't like it they had a time limit and they were quite a distance away from the location the other three had gathered.

Kariya Matou struggled to walk to the gathered group of low-class magus, each one of them was younger than he was but, if he had to be put in a category then he would be amongst them.

The two young men and one girl had three teens that didn't seem all that off and if they were put next to any other teen they wouldn't stand out at all.

From the side of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone walking up to the three low-class mages and their servants, a man was walking up to them followed by a small boy with red hair and what looked like a small girl with long white hair red eyes and bright purple dress.

[Change]

Kiritsugu Emiya walked carefully he tried to keep an eye on his adopted son and his daughter.

A lot more than a simple wish was at stake now, the moment word about the reactivation of the Grail reached his ears, his first instinct was to kill all of those participating.

However, this was possibly the only opportunity he had of saving his daughter, so he took the one chance he had and made a deal win the war, by any means needed and keep his daughter.

Loose and he would lose her forever because unless he killed her grandfather there would be no way of keeping her safe.

Besides them walked his servant her eyes were focused on the three young men standing in front of their masters, her long blond hair and dark blue eyes seemed to harden, but every time she turned to look at the children walking next to her they would soften.

Her clothes were something the kids themselves had chosen, she had rejected any dresses and skirts that seemed to reveal, in the end, she gave in to the children's demands and she was now wearing a long white dress with blue highlights on the side.

He noticed someone familiar, someone, from the past, it seemed that at the end of the day Beserkers Mater did survive, but from the looks of it, the man didn't manage to heal from his injuries.

He had short spiky gray hair and his skin looked like it was unnaturally pale, his black sweat pants and black hoody made the man look like a drug addict or someone that was nearing the late stages of cancer.

He was still able to move but soon if his condition didn't change, he would soon be bedridden and just awaiting his time to move on.

Both men finally reached the group of low-class masters and immediately a man wearing black armor manifested himself into existence next to Kariya Matou.

"All participants percent your tickets" all of the girls with white hair that seemed to have different colored hair growing beginning to grow and would soon replace the white hair they had.

"All participants have been acknowledged bit the end of your tickets, this will allow you to transfer mana to your servants, as well as communicate with them."

"All Masters get three major commands, when all three are gone you must take an opponents ticket before your burns away, if your ticket does burn away then the owner of that ticket is disqualified and their hero will be sent back from when or where they came from!" all four girls said at once.

"No master can be killed, or else both the hero and its mater that killed the other master will be disqualified and their ticket will be used to power the hero of the master they killed, allowing it to find a new master before the Grail War ends!"

"The time limit is three weeks should a winner not be declared by the, then another game can be activated in a year, should no winner be declared then these games will end!" all of the girls declared before becoming silent.

A pulse began to flow throughout the city and instantly any people or animals living within the city began to vanish.

"An arena has been prepared, this way no one not involved in this game will be hurt, as today everyone ios meeting each other feel free to consider an off day and eat drink and do what you may." All of the dolls said at once before reverting to acting like separate people.

Gabby, Mark, and Jake looked at the two strangers in front of them along with their heroes, they were about to say something before a woman's voice interrupted them.

"My I could have participated without showing myself and none of you would have known it" the woman said as she undid the spell that allowed her to go unnoticed, she held a white piece of paper in her left hand, besides her a man with long black hair dark brown eyes and wearing a black suit stood.

"You could have, but that would have been cheating and you would have been disqualified" Mark answered the woman.

The woman had long black silk like hair, pale skin and bright golden eyes, she wore a long white dress that was almost completely transparent.

The woman's eyes focused on the dolls who just ignored what was going on and continued to chase a ball they had started playing with.

"One day to present ourselves and see who we are playing with and for us to scatter before fighting one another." Jake said to the strangers, he could somehow tell that things had gotten out of hand and none of the strangers would accept if the game was suddenly stopped.

Gabby was about to say something when Accelorater walked up to the man wearing the black armor.

"Hey everyone is shewing their faces, you should do the same." Accelerator said to the man only for the man to suddenly swing his sword and begin to cut the street around Accelerator.

"I'm guessing we aren't going to have a big party." Kazuma said as he walked up to the woman wearing the white dress that had blue highlights.

"You know I have a friend that looks like you except her boobs are bigger." Kazuma said to the woman, instantly the woman clothes began to shine and they were replaced by a green dress that had metal plaiting both underneath it and exposed in certain parts.

The woman acted as if she had drawn a sword, despite not holding anything in her hands and the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

Standing between Kazuma and the woman was a blond woman who wore a long battle dress, from her stomach down the armored dress was yellow, but from the sides, her chest was white and a large wing seemed to act as a shoulder shield, held the woman with the green battle dress back, using her oversized sword.

Kazuma just looked at the woman and said: "Told you."

The sound of a gun firing could be heard and the woman with long black hair smiled.

"It seems like you three aren't as weak as you seem" she said a blue magic circle held off what looked like a black hole from pulling Gabby in.

"Attacking the masters is allowed, but killing them ist." an emotionless voice of a woman said as she manifested herself between the man wearing the black suit and Gabby.

"Sota, Ill keep Gabby safe you concentrate on that woman, it seems she has many more tricks up her sleeve." Meteora said to Sota.


	5. Chapter 5

Stop!" A man screamed as the barrier separating the word where regular people were still going about their lives and the one where the heroes were fighting momentarily shook before a man and a wona forced their way in.

"By the deal held between the Mages Asociation and the Church, the Holy Grail War must have an Overseer." the man said as he walked directly between the heroes and their masters.

"This is getting too out of hand and seems like people from the top have taken notice. Jake, Gabby burn your tikets! we have to end this before something horrible happens!"Mark screamed to Jake and Gabby, both friends instantly took their pieces of paper and began to tear them up,

They didn't actually need to burn them after all, as long as the pieces of paper weren't big enough to transfer mana to the heroes then there shouldn't have been an issue, even if the other three people still fought one another, at least they wouldn't have to get involved in whatever they had planned.

Instantly the walls separating the two realities shuttered and broke unable to maintain themselves any longer, their source of power was now gone, instantly the three heroes they had summond, as well as those that accompanied those heroes vanished.

Instantly the three ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

The three other participants along with their heroes, the man, and woman that represented the church watched them run away not understanding what was going on.

"Do to three participants all dropping out this war is now canceled." the four dolls all said all at once, those words reached the ears of people far away and not so far away from their location.

"Explain." the man demanded.

"Three individuals that should have not been present were present, the three participants chosen allowed then to still join in the war should they agree to follow the rules.

The rules were altered after the agreement was made, your presence is not the only one that we have detected and are now having to deal with."

"The safety protocol was initiated, therefore those that were chosen destroyed their tickets thereby ending the war before another disaster could occur." the dolls all spoke at once reminding everyone of the events that have happened before.

"our Servants are still here if the war is over why are they still here?''Kiritsugu asked the dolls.

"This game has ended, simply because people continued to force their way in. That does not mean that the war is over, we did say you had a week to finish the game." all of the dolls said before becoming quiet and allowing everyone to digest their words.

"One more question, why did the barrier vanish, when they forfeited, we still have our tickets?" Kiritsugu asked the dolls.

"You weren't chosen, none of you were, your tickets are artificial, there were only three worthy this time, their tickets can sustain the barrier and by that extent keep the game going"

"However because you have been accepted by those playing, your tickets now have that ability, as stated before the safety mechanism was activated, therefore ending the game." The dolls explained.

"The Grail wars need to have an Overseer, someone from the church like the agreement has stated." the man that has yet to name himself told the dolls.

"The method is simple, simply stop forcing more people, servants and whatever else has taken interest into trying to participate or force some new rule that has not been agreed upon by all participants." the dolls answered the man, instantly everyone presents looked at each other and agreed, the dolls were right.

Mark, Jake, and Gabby ran until they were too tired to keep running.

'What the hell happened back there, who were those people?" Mark asked Jake, the fear in his voice was too much to stay hidden.

Gasping for air Jake looked at his old friend and tried to answer him as he tried to regain enough breath to be able to speak.

" Those were people that...Those were real mages. "

"I mean the people we would call the higher-ups," Jake answered Mark but he was too tired to be able to keep speaking.

"Here, I managed to put it back together" Kazuma said to Mark as he handed Mark a white piece of paper.

"It's better if you three leave this city, somehow I have the idea that those three wont be following the rules" Sota said to the three friends as he handed Gabby her piece of paper.

"Somehow word must have gotten out." Accelerator said as he handed Jake his pice of paper.

"It's obvious we are going to a team, so take this as me saying let's not kill each other until we kill them."Accelerator said to Jake.

An uneasy silence began to settle in before Kazuma began to talk."You know there is a way to win this thing and ended without having to fight those three."

"When we were summoned we somehow knew that if we wanted to end this game, we either had to get rid of your tickets or"

"Make the other guy surrender."Accelerator finished Sota's fords for him.

The pieces of paper began to glow and the barrier separating the worlds formed once again, this time however a woman that had blue hair, a blue dress with a mini skirt was waiting for them.

Instantly she began to create a magic circle and strengthened the barrier, this way even the other masters and servants wouldn't be able to enter until the three friends allowed it.

Meteora manifested herself and added her twist to the barrier, her spell would allow the three friends to be able to strengthen their bodies without having to worry about overcharging themselves with power.

This way they would be able to defend themselves should they be attacked by something that managed to get thru their defenses.

"It's too late to turn back isn't it?" Mark asked Jake.

"Yeah." Jake answered Mark, as a timmer manifested itself in the sky, the game would start in one day.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked back to Jakes house knowing that everything inside it should exist in the separate world, none of them were sure about this but at least they could rest there and look into the Magic Circuits they had managed to copy from both the masters and their heroes.

Nither Jaker nor Mark told Gabby an of this, the reason being, she didn't have to know about it.

It's strange walking around in an empty city, a person gets used to living with all of the background noise a city normally has, but when all of that noise is gone and being surrounded by buildings, made the three extremely nerves.

Despite it being day time and with lots of light, it somehow felt like if they were being watched and every corner seemed to have something waiting for them.

They finally reached Jakes house and walked in, all of his dolls were already inside watching television, Jake separated himself and went straight to the basement where his research room was located.

Mark stayed with Gabby while their heroes headed straight to the kitchen and began to eat anything they found.

"Mark, get over here, you have to see this." Jake said to Mark and Mark followed Jake back down to the research room and his eyes instantly widened.

There in the center of the room was a ball of light covered in Magic Circuits.

"From what I can tell, its a combination of every magic circuit copy we have, its whats gathering the mana for the papers and its whats maintaining our heroes and this other reality." Jake explained to Mark.

"Okay, but how?" "Imean we never maid this, whatever this is." Mark said to Jake.

"My guess is that because we somehow managed to tap in the exes energy released during all of that fighting back then, we might have somehow tapped into the power that was making it all possible." Jake walked up to the glowing sphere of magic circuits.

" I think this is a copy of the Holy Grail." Jake said to Mark.

"Do you think this thing is responsible for things getting out of hand?" Mark asked Jake.

"Possible, we are tapping into a power that is stronger and older than anything anyone has today, so it's possible its influence even reached here."

"What I'm trying to say is this, all of those fights left a lot of energy behind, we tapped into that energy, that energy was connected to the Holy Grail. There was no winner, a ball of magic circuits is suddenly made, instead of three people suddenly there are six."

"The Grail War had a representative from the church, now one is here. It's possible the Grail is making the events of the Grail War happen here because we are tapping into its power." Jake answered Mark.

"So all we have to do is destroy this thing and everything ends." Mark said to Jake.

"No, because we didn't make this thing, it was made by a combination of our copies, the pieces of paper and us tapping into the power of that thing. We would have to destroy everything including the pieces of paper those three have, we have no choice but to play this game." Jake answered Mark and the two suddenly noticed they weren't alone.

Gabby stood at the entrance to the research room and was looking directly at the strang ball floating off the ground, being the only one of the three that could feel mana, she could sense the power coming off from the boll.

"You three need to be able to defend yourselves, we were talking so take out your tickets." Accelerator said from behind Gabby.

They all took out their pieces of paper and instantly they all began to glow.

"Anything we can do, now so can you." Kazuma said to them before the sound of him drinking something could be heard. "Different maters, different heroes, different abilities for each of you." he explained to the three friends.

"Buts it's not perfect, none of you hold any real power naturally or by unnatural means so, it will be like a lot of water and almost no flavoring. There's some flavor, but not enough for it to taste or look good" Sota tried to explain to them.

A puls was released by the ball and the timmer showed itself above it.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked as she walked into the research room.

"What I mean, is why do things keep changing, I heard everything you two said, but are the rules being changed or is this thing altering everything to suit the situation. " she asked them.

"It's possible, but this thing could be an imperfect copy and things are changing because it's not complete, there's no way of knowing."Jake answered her.

With nothing better to do and none of them really knowing any combat spells, they all decided to just go and eat something, however as they walked back to the kitchen, Gabby noticed that she couldn't feel the energy of the ball anymore, she had originally gone to that room because the heroes wanted them together, but now she was more interested in what was going on inside that room.

The sound of cars passing along with the noise of the television alerted the three that they had sat some point returned to their reality.

As they all headed to the kitchen a knock on the door caught their attention, not knowing what else to do Jake went and opened the door and to his surprise, a nun was standing at the entrance.

"We came to discuss the role of the church within, this Holy Grail War." a man said behind the woman and when Jake looked passed the woman he noticed that it was the same man that had forced his way into the other reality.

Jake just closed his eyes exhaled and said. "I'm going to regret this, but come in and take a seat."

When the priest and nun were seated on the couch Jake began to talk. "Alright Ill ask a few questions and then you can say what you have to say."

The priest just looked at him and closed his eyes, thereby wordlessly telling Jake that he agreed, immediately after one of the dolls handed both the priest and the nun a ham sandwich and a soda.

"First, we kept this whole thing between us three, so how did so many people find out about it?" Jake asked the man, his own belief was that because the higher-ups, knew more about magic then he did, they must have sensed it.

"Word spread quickly, two days ago the church found out about it, from what my superiors gathered, this was planned about a year or more ago. Some say that your families have planned this for a very long time." The priest answered Jake.

"What gave you or them that idea?" Gabby asked the man.

"The amount of mana needed, the fact that this takes place after theHoly Grail war ended, suggest that your families knew that the war would end in failure like it usually does."

"Not to mention that those tickets of yours completely change the way magus do things, a way of using magic without the need of magic circuits.' the nun answered before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked the two.

The priest just turned to look at him and seemed to understand Marks question as it seemed to mean several things.

"Many have their eyes focused on this game of yours, I assume they want to figure out how a bunch of nobodies managed to pull this off, with the help of an outsider."

"There are others that want the Grail, even if its a weak version of it" the nun added.

"My last question, what's stopping us from destroying everything and going our separate ways. You have to admit this seems to have gotten out of control." Mark said to the priest.

"The fact that even if you do destroy everything and go your separate ways, there are those that will want to replicate what you three have done and they will want that information and will stop at nothing to get it."

" Complete this game and the church will agree to settle matters between you three and those that will come after you." the priest answered Mark.

"I'm here to make sure that the rules of the Grail War are maintained and all participants are accounted for, as for my assistant she is here as an extra set of eyes." the priest says to the three gathered friends.

The nun gets up and hands the three a sheet of paper. No one is to allow the regular population to know anything about magic and much less the grail.

Damage is to be kept at a minimum and finally, all participants are to keep the rules that have previously been agreed by the participants before the Grail War began. Were the words written on the sheet of paper.

"We will keep those that no longer want to participate safe." the priest said as he rose to his feet and walked out the door, the nun left with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**The three lowclass mages servants**  
**Gabby: Accelorator, Last Order and Worst, pluss minor sumons**

**Mark; Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, pluss minor summons**

**Jake; Sōta_Mizushino, Meterora Osterreich, Mamika Kirameki, Aliceteria February and minor summons**

**||||||  
Kiritsugu Emiya, shirou and Illyasviel von: Servant Saber **

**Kariya Matou; Servant Beserker **

**Maria, servant Agen 3 {Men in Black}**

**][][][][][][][][**

With nothing else to do the three friends each went home and slowly the clock counted down until it hit zero, unbeknownst to them, their opponents were preparing themselves to deal with the situation by any means needed.

While it was true that they couldn't kill the masters, that didn't mean that hurting them wasn't an option.

So as the three friends prepared to sleep for the night, they all failed to notice that something had attempted to enter their houses and spy or attack them while they slept.

A swarm of insects were burned to a crisp as they neared Gabbys house, burned away by lightning, a magic barrier kept Jake safe, from the prying eyes of advanced alien technology.

Mark was completely unaware, that a silver-haired thief had kept his opponent company the entire night, the man's servant stayed away only because of the order her master had given her.

Slowly the sun began to rise and soon the three were up, they were all completely unaware of the danger they had been the night before.

Jake wanted to call Mark and hope that they could team up against the other three, but he was worried that doing might force them to have to fight one another, so instead of meeting up with Mark and Gabby, he decided to just walk around.

His idea was that he didn't have to look for his opponents, they all knew where he lived after all and if they wanted to fight, they would be looking for him anyway.

He headed towards the city park and began to notice that slowly, fewer and fewer cars seemed top pass until they were completely gone when he reached the park Jakes instincts screamed danger.

They were soon proven right as a woman dressed in black stood directly in front of him from across the street.

Her long black hair glittered with the light of the sun, instant Sota stood between her and Jake.

In what seemed like an instant the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard, the woman that had accompanied the man with the two kids was now being fought off by another woman that wore a set of worn-out silver armor and had what looked like a dragon's skull as a gauntlet.

The sound of a gunshot made Jake react and had it not been because he had heard the attack he wouldn't have been able to dodge it.

His magic circuits burned as more powerful than ever before flowed thru them and Jake would have sworn his nerves were being burned away even as he did something as simple as dodging a bullet.

The woman with the black hair hadn't moved a muscle and the bullet had come from a completely different direction, another bullet was fired straight at his head and Jake was able to dodge it, only that his nerves were now screaming out in pain.

It was too much for him to handle, he had to stop using the power his hero had granted him, but if he did that he would be shot and even if the gunshot itself didn't kill him, the fact that he would bleed out would.

Mages were like that, the fact that they had cut you, didn't mean they had killed you. Afterall you still had time to patch yourself up and if you didn't know how you could still call an ambulance.

At least that's how they think.

"Hey aren't you beeing to careless, your master is going to get killed if you don't do something." the voice of a teenage voice could be heard, but somehow these persons sounded animalistic.

"I would but, he's got me right where he wants me" Sota answered Accelerator, as the form of the woman vanished and was replaced with a man holding some sort of gun aimed at both Sota and Jake.

However as accelerator walked up to sota, the man pulled the trigger and a blast of pure energy was fired, in less than what it takes a person to blink, the blast was reflected it back at the man, who in turn barely managed to dodge it.

"Ahhh!" Darkness screamed as she ran towards Saber and Aliceteria, she may not have been as skilled in attacking as the other two women but her defense was nearly impenetrable.

"Darkness you block, let her attack!" Kazuma screamed to his teammate.

Saber was forced to move back as the two knights soon found themselves being able to fight without having to use words, every time Saber tried to attack, Darkness would block it and Aliceteria would either charge straight in or swing her sword directly at Saber, hoping to cut off her head.

Mark ran towards Jake, noticing his friends health wasn't good.

"He's used to much power, his body isn't able to take it." Sota told Mark, who had managed to reach Jake.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Mark just barely contained himself and was about to scream at Sota.

"I was occupied at the moment" Sota answered Mark as he pointed towards the man wearing the black suit.

"Kazuma, that sword girls mater is hiding somewhere and shes over here. Get that ticket!" Mark ordered Kazuma, who took out a mask that covered the top part of his face and was painted black on the left side, while on the right side it was painted white.

Jake looked around finally being able to catch his breath, his nerves began to relax and so he was able to think a little bit more clearly.

"Wheres Gabby?" he asked, as an explosion answered his question for him.

"Ahhhh!" the knight wearing the black armor screamed as he charged at a teen and a little girl that looked so similar, that they would pass off as sisters.

His sword, however, met with a wall of magnetized metal and electrick dust, faster and faster the knight moves as he tried to find a weakness in the wall of metal, dust, magnetic energy and electricity.

Unbeknownst to any of those fighting or their masters, a bar downtown was filled with those that belonged to low-level families, their cheers could be heard by anyone who passed by the bar.

Gabbys own family watched from the inside of their own home, in shock at what was being shown to them, their daughter was taking part in something none of them ever thought possible.

Those with means searched thru ancient records trying to find anything that suggested the origins of the heroes the three friends were using, as none of them cared for anything modern, they would soon find themselves unable to find anything.

Gabby watched as the little girl seemed to multiply into a thousand girls that were slightly older than her all of which immediately raised their hands into the air and brought down a ball of pure lightning down onto the knight wearing the black armor.

"Ahhhh!" the knight screamed as black cables emerged from his armor and met the ball of pure electricity as it neared him.

Slowly a dark energy began to cover the ball of lightning until it had completely covered the ball of lightning, however before the knight could do anything, a young girls voice could be heard.

"Explosion!" she screamed as what could only be called a sun collided with the corrupted sphere of lightning, instantly exploding when the two made contact.

Gabby didn't know when the elder of the two girls had picked her up, the only thing she knew was that she was moving faster than any human should be able to.

"Ahhhh!" Beserker screamed in rage as the dust settled around him and he found himself completely alone.

The sound of the explosion was nearly deafening, but it provided the perfect cover. Kazuma knew exactly where he had to go, he knew that the guy named Sota wouldn't let Mark get hurt, just because the guys master wah Marks friend.

Kazuma felt a puls of energy and the other member of the Silver Haired Thieving Group had joined, Chris ran next to Kazuma with her own face hidden behind a blue scarf, only that the bottom half of her face was hidden, instead of the top half like his.

Their target was only a few steps ahead and the man was already taking aim and about to open fire.

"Conditions met" all of the dolls spoke at once and the sphere of magic circuits let out a pulse of energy, it was felt by all of the heroes who immediately stopped fighting just to see what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

The world began to shake as the city they fought in began to change. "Combatants have failed to eliminate one another, the arena will now change, the one currently being used has proven to be too difficult for any hero to properly fight in." The vices of the dolls could be heard coming from every direction.

The air became dry as the taste of rust, dust, smoke, and blood assaulted the senses.

"The past meets the future and the present meats in the past. Servants are servants, should any participants die to a master that has yet to come forth they will be disqualified and the future master will be taking their place."

"Should the master die and the hero remain, their hero will become the possession of the one that defeated him."

"Should the servant die but the master remain. That master can take another masters ticket or command seals and take possession of another's hero. The requirement for this is simply taking the others ticket or command seal." The dolls finished their explanation.

"Kazuma, get your ass over here now!"Mark screamed as a sword was suddenly blocked by a man with short black hair, wearing a black tuxedo, but what stuck out about him was the mask that covered the top part of his face.

The mast itself was painted white on the right side, while on the left it was painted black.

"Master of my business partner, Moy suggests you run. You see, it's not just one unknown you have to worry about." The man stopped talking, it was almost as if he had realized the danger and was now taking it seriously.

"There are two of them." he said as what looked like gold portals opened up in the sky and swords began to be formed from what looked like pure energy.

They were two different methods that did the same thing, because, from the gold portals, axes, swords, spears and all kinds of weapons were beginning to emerge, while the strange energy only made swords.

"Jake! Gabby! quite fighting get out of the arena!" Mark screamed as he squeezed the ticket in his hand, instantly he found himself in a city he had never seen before.

Jake walked up to him, however, he struggled to do so, he was incredibly tired and Gabby soon joined them as she was being carried by a teenage girl with long brown hair and a white jumpsuit.

"Where are we?" Mark asked as he looked around.

"It can't be." Gabby said as she looked around. "This city was destroyed, not too long ago.

"Jake explain." Mark demanded.

"We're in Japan, somehow that thing brought us here, but the place was burned. I know how this is going to sound, but we are in the same place the last Holy Grail war took place, except it looks more modern somehow." Jake explained before he vanished from sight and appeared behind Gabby.

Mark turned to see what was going on and found that the man that called himself Moy was already standing between him and a teenage girl with long black hair, she wore a red coat and black miny skirt and knee-high socks.

With her was a teenage guy that had short red hair, who wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"I'm here and you should really back away from those four." Kazuma said to throughout the ticket that allowed them to communicate without having to be near each other.

"That's going to be a little hard, there are only two people in front of us and you're saying that there are four of them Where are the other two?" Marked asked Kazuma.

"Directly in front of you, they became invisible the moment that barrier banished" Moy explained to mark.

They looked at each other, no one knowing exactly what to do, Mark Gabby and Jake kept their eyes locked on the two strangers, even as a magic circle formed around them and teleported them away.

[Change]

[Change Kariya Matou}

The worms inside his body were growing restless, he used the ticket to get them to calm down, ance ina while he could see them moving underneath his skin, at those times he used a pocket knife he owned and cut out a hole allowing him to pull out the accursed thing.

This went deeper than any mear lower class magus, perhaps it was time travel, or they had somehow moved between realities, but like or not, the city he had nearly died in a few weeks ago, was completely restored.

Beserker stood behind him awaiting orders, perhaps there was still hope, if not for his Sakura, then for the one in this world.

He walked down the old street that looked somehow different, right now fighting in the grail war didn't matter, each time he pulled out a warm, it felt like if he could think a little more clearly.

Finally, he reached the house, he never wanted to return to and knocked on the door, after a few moments a girl no older than sixteen opened it, her eyes grew wide and she immediately fainted.

there were only two things he could do now, one was close the door and go inside, the other, grave her and head to the church. The watchers would be able to get the worms out of her and when they were gone, he could deal with his father.

He chose the latter and Berserker picked up the unconscious girls form and ran at an inhuman speed towards the church.

He hoped that this one was the same one that had watched over everything during his last attempt to win the Grail, however before he could reach the church, the priest that had never named himself, stood in his way.

"Explain" the priest demanded.

"The worms get them out of her." he answered the priest and the man just raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I, what could be gained by taking sides. Freeing her would benefit you while putting the rest at a disadvantage." the priest answered him.

"This is all wrong, I'll kill those three and destroy the grail if things go bad and I mean ba!" he tried to explain, but the worms they moved in his brain.

"Agreed the priest said before pausing. "My guess is that this won't be the last time, I'll have to remove worms from this girl in different times, so fulfill your end and I'll keep removing the." the priest said as he walked up to berserker and taking the girls unconscious body away.


	9. Chapter 9

[Change]

"Three energies have shown up each one somehow are the same but different, like three heartbeats that each beating all at once, but at different speeds." Gilgamesh the first hero said to himself as he began to jump from roof to roof in search of what caught his attention.

The three friends gathered at the top of an old bridge beneath them cars could be seen passing.

"We are in big trouble." Mark said to Jake.

Jake exhales and looks at the world around him "How did the barrier do this? he asked.

"Moy can explain, you three taped into the power that is unleashed when servants fight one another, those servants powers are linked to the holy grail.

Still, with me good, every reality has something similar, a competition between heroes or demons, therefor that grail is connected to every battle." Moy explained to them, before stopping as he realized the three friends didn't know what he was talking about.

"All realities connect to one point, you have tapped into that one point without touching it, you have the power to move between time, space, reality and everything else." He said to the three.

Gabby looked at Mark and Jake she wanted to say something but the words didn't leave her mouth.

"Moy, what's the result of all of this?" Kazuma asked his old friend and sometimes enemy.

"A path to the very foundation of existence will be made and since these three created whatever this is, they will be sent in there by default. That is if they are the last three standing when the game ends and it will end one way or another." Moy explained to Kazuma.

"How?" Mark asked Moy.

"You aren't just using a little bit of power, I'll make my explanation simple."

'To make something work you need a little bit of power, to make a city work you need a lot of power, to screw over an uptight goddess and her defenses you need more power than anything imaginable and guess which one you three are currently gathering." Moy explained to the three friends.

"It seems that in this case, you three should stay away from each other, it may be true that staying together is good for safety, but it also makes you careless." Accelerator said to them, it was clear that he was talking about today,

Mark had left himself opened for an attack when he ordered Kazuma to leave him behind and go hunt down the master of the woman with the sword.

Jake himself was proof of the fact that being alone wasn't the best option either, his overconfidence in the extra power he had gotten nearly got him killed.

"He's right for the moment, we should stay away from each other, we all have heroes that can summon other heroes and if we need to help each other, we can teleport to each others location." Gabby said to Jake and Mark

They stood there looking at each other and without any words, the three went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

[Change World 2 point of view ]

The sound of a knock on the door could be heard and considering everything that had happened the night before, the four of them really needed to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, none of them could as a bunch of people and what looked like servants had suddenly shown up out of nowhere.

Apparently this had never happened before and so his friends were understandably frustrated, still, he went to open the door and when the door was completely opened he was shocked to see a little girl with bright red eyes, pale white skin, white hair, and a bright purple dress.

She looked at him with a shocked expression before smiling. "Onichan, dad wants to talk to you." the little girl said before taking his hand and pulling him towards the nearby street.

Shirou Emiya was about to pull his hand back as he knew how dangerous the little girl in front of him was, but somehow he knew that the one holding his hand right now wast the same one he had encountered a few days prior.

He suddenly stopped running when his eyes met the black eyes of the man that had adopted him, his long black coat, black pants, and dark dress shirt along with the red tie, he used to wear.

Yet when he was about to say something, his eyes saw that the little girl ran up to a small version of himself, Shirou Emiya stood there looking at what could have been, his adopted father, himself and the sister he never had.

"Hey, can we talk." Kiritsugu said to Shirou.

"How are you?" Shirou began to ask only his word to be cut off when the sound of children laughing, drew his attention towards his younger self and the little girl with him.

"Let's go to the park, we can talk there while those two play." Kiritsugu told Shirou.

Unbeknownst to Shirou the fact that he had left the house so sudden, was noticed by the other three people in his house and so they began to look for him.

Kiritsugu sat down on a bench and took out his pack of cigarettes before taking one out and lighting it, his adopted son and his daughter began to chase each other.

"The past is somehow meeting the present, but it seems this we aren't your past" Kiritsugu explained to Shirou.

"I have a lot of things I want to tell you." Shirou said to Kiritsugu before the sound of metal boots crunching gravel reached his ears.

"A Grail War is going on, one that has never happened before, I contacted you to warn you. Your command spells make you a target, stay away from other masters and their servants." Kiritsugu told Shirou as the two children took turns pushing each other on the swings.

"...There are six masters, three of them control powerful servants, somehow they have multiple servants, don't ask me how because I don't know. "

"The other three are two people that have already participated in a grail war before and someone, I have no information on." Kiritsugu explained to Shirou.

"I'm guessing, I'm interpreting things." Mark said as he walked up to the two men, Kazuma walked by his side.

Saber manifested herself next to Kiritsugu, her silver armor stood out around amongst the group, but it was her cold expression that made Shirou look at her with disbelife, this wasn't the woman that was living with him at the moment.

"Calm down were here to talk." Kazuma said to Saber, before pausing and smiling.

Artoria Pendragon, the famous King Arthur, she uses an invisible sword, that is covered with wind, but it's the famous sword Excalibur. In order to hurt her, we would have to repeatedly hit her with high-level attacks."

"The two guys next to her are dangerous, but the real danger is the guy with the black hair because he can use magic and is a trained assassin, the guy with the black hair can copy any sword he sees and use them as projectiles." Kazuma said to Mark while looking at the two men in front of him.

"Look I'll cut straight to the chase, forfeit this game and we will help you out in whatever you want." Mark said to Kiritsugu, hoping that he would listen.

"No, I have something I have to do." Kiritsugu answered Mark.

"If you're talking about the Grail in her chest we can take it out and bring her back to life with another heart." Kazuma said to Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu looked at Kazuma and felt anger swell up inside him.

"How are you going to get that thing out of her, without killing her?" Kazuma said Kiritsugu.

" Luckly for you I have a friend that can bring her back or heal her before she dies, all you have to do is quit this game." Kazuma told Kiritsugu, hoping his bribe would work.

Mark turned to look at Kazuma after all he hadn't even looked at his notebook even once when all of this started, so how did his hero know so much.

"I have to win this." Kiritsugu said to Mark and Kazuma.

"I guess negotiations have failed," Mark said before Kazuma walked in front of him.

"Don't, there are kids here, they might get caught up in one of the attacks." Mark told Kazuma, only for him to be pulled back by the blond knight that had helped him before.

Mark felt the pain of suddenly being yanked and moving faster than he should have and he touched his neck as to see if it wasn't broken, yet as he touched it he noticed a pair of swords glittering on the gravel near where he was standing on.

As he looked around to see who had thrown them he noticed that Kazuma was looking up at a lamppost, as he turned to look at what he was looking at he found a man with short blond almost gold hair, black jacket and pants looking down at him and those around him.

"Looks like I found one of the three heartbeats." the man said as his eyes locked on the little girl that wore the purple dress.

"We need to get out of here, that guy bad news." Kazuma said to Mark as he began to walk up to Mark and Darkness.

"Kazuma, that man has his eyes locked on the girl, meaning that Mark isn't his target, she is. As a crusader, I can't just leave." Darkness said to Kazuma and Mark.

Mark puffed out his cheeks and exhaled "Okay looks like we are doing this." Mark said as he looked at Darkness, the woman didn't seem like she would budge an inch.

Kiritsugu took advantage of the man's distraction and ordered Saber to take the two kids away to safety, he would remain if nothing more than to watch what happened next.

Saber hesitated for a moment but decided to listen to him, after all even if Kiritsugu was killed she could just make a pact with another master.'

"Hey, you up there! if were going to do this, then this place is a little too public, let's go somewhere else!" Mark said to the man as Kazuma began to walk towards a nearby forest that was on the outside of the city.

None of them said anything, not Mark, Kauzuma, Kiritsugu or Shirou that for some reason was still following them. However, as they walked more eyes soon began to lock on them until those from the past and those from the present were all on them, watching their every move.

"This seems like a good spot." Mark said as he stood inside the forest.

In an instant a sword was shot straight at Kazuma, no words were said and no warnings were given, however before Kazuma could dodge Darkness ran in front of him and blocked the sword using her oversized sword.

The feeling that the man was now giving off could be felt by everyone and even if mark himself wasn't a mage, he could still sense the danger. The man, no the creature standing on top of a tree was just playing with his two heroes.

"Kazuma, I know how this is going to sound, but go all out. No matter how much it may hurt me." Mark ordered Kazuma.

Kazuma turned to look at Mark and closed his eyes, he wanted to reject that order, but the guy standing in front of him was the first hero.

A man that had every special weapon ever created, that meant that unless he did the unthinkable, he wouldn't be able to beat him.

The problem was that if he used to much power, the process would kill mark, all of the mana he used, was stored in the ticket, but Mark had to allow it to go to him, meaning that even if Mark was acting tough, his body was already straining itself, because it didn't know what to do with that kind of power.

There was one way to avoid having to deal with Gilgamesh's ability to shoot weapons that had all kinds of skills attached to them, but even that was risky because if they didn't do it fast enough, it would get them all killed.

Kazuma called for help and an old friend answered, she wore brown boots, kneehigh white socks, blue shorts that underneath had black boxers, a blue scarf, and black sports bra.

Chris a form the Goddes Eris uses when she walks the mortal world, being the extension of the goddess, his old friend didn't need any explanation and so both Kazuma and Chris stretched out their hands and called out their attack, even as the man in front of them began to call forth more and more gold portals.

"Stae!" they screamed at once each of them digging deeper and deeper into the well of power that kept them existing in the world.

Faster and fasted they felt their energy move as more and more weapons dropped harmlessly at their feet.

Kazuma could see the anger in Gilgameshe's eyes as the sight of the two teammates stealing his treasures straight out of his gates and neither of them bothering to care that he was watching them do so.

Finally, Gilgamesh had had enough and summoned every portal he could, if the two in front of him wanted his treasures then they would have to prove worthy of having them.

Faster and faster the weapons began to emerge, dozens, millions until numbers could no longer be given to the sheer amount of weapons that were being thrown.

Kazuma and Chris could no longer keep up with every weapon fired at them, but Darkness had begun to block every attack that came near them and Mark.

Right, left, above and even from below, the crusade moved at a speed few could even believe, no weapon managing to move past her defense.

"Moy, death beam!" A man screamed as the man wearing the black tuxedo and white and black mask let out a laser blast from his eyes directly at Gilgamesh.

Vanir is an Arch Duck of Hell one that likes to pull pranks on Humans, he lives of feelings of disappointment and frustration, it's for that reason that he will actively help out Humanety.

He simply doesn't want to see his food die way and apparently negative emotions taste better when people feel good things them, so if people constantly suffer, he will do things to brighten their day.

The laser was blocked by a massive wall made of sone, no it wasn't a wall, it was a shield, one that vanished as Kazuma stole it from Gilgameshe's control.

The plan had failed there was no way they could steal everything from that treasury, there were simply too many things in there and so Kazuma made the call, he called for help, from everyone he had ever fought alongside with.

Kazuma turned to look at Mark and the man seemed to be on the burg of passing out, Kazuma wanted to stop, but it was too late for that, he had been in enough fights to know, that if they didn't put this man down now, then they would regret it later, when something horrible happened.

the call for help was heard and the adventurers from the town of Axel manifested themselves into existence, their job was to block every weapon thrown at them, while everyone else who had most power amongst them focused on taking defeating the man in front of them.

Mages from a world completely unknown chanted their spells strengthening their party members or fired spell after spell blocking the incoming weapons, while worriers blocked everything they could and priests heald any injury they saw.

Tornados, black holes and even an explosion comparable to the sun being detonated impacted Gilgamesh, but the man just stood there completely unharmed, the only difference was that he was now covered from head to toe with a golden armor.

Thieves stole everything they could hoping to slow down the tide of weapons fired at them, yet despite everything, t was barely enough, as more and more adventurers began to be cut by the evergrowing treasures fired at them.

The sight of the ongoing battle made those that once cheered stare in disbelief, how could one master possibly be able to provide enough mana for all of the servants, the amount of power alone would have killed any of them long ago.

None of them would be able to see, the fallen form of Mark as laid on the floor struggling to breathe, the strain was starting to overwhelm him.

Sensing that something was wrong, Kazuma decided to do the unthinkable.

"Everyone, throw everything back at him!" he ordered the thieves, doing that would cause the weapon's abilities to activate and counter the ones being fired at them, after all, they had stolen them and so that meant that those weapons belong to them.

The adventurers listened and began to throw everything back at Gilgamesh, each sword, ax, spear, lance and more aiming to kill their target but all failing to do so, some exploded others simply shattered, but the smoke cleared all of the adventurers were gone.

All except for the strongest of them all, Gilgamesh was suddenly covered in a pillar of ice, as lighting began to strike him, as a blast of holy energy impacted his chest, while a demonic laser hit his back and an explosion of magical energy was dropped on him from above.

Yet despite all of this the man stood there unharmed his armor was broken and completely unusable, by the flickering form of his portals, the treasury was also completely or almost completely gone, yet the man himself didn't have a single scar on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing this Kazuma did the only thing he could do, he mentally thanked his friends for all of their help and called out to his friend, his love.

"Megumin do it!" he screamed.

The form of a small black haired girl with red eyes turned to look at Kazuma as she laid Markdown safely next to a tree, she had brown boots, a black sock that reached to her knee on her left leg, while a white knee sock was on her right leg, she wore a red dress and a witches hat that seemed like if it was smiling, but what caught people attention was her red eye patch and long staff that was as tall as she was.

She stood up straight pointed her staff at Gilgamesh and said "Explosion!" over and over again, she screamed that same word each ball of magic stronger than the last, she did this as she remembered that fateful day, she and her friends fought the demon king.

Finally, when the last explosion detonated, she fell completely unconscious and the area where Gilgamesh stood was now nothing more than a massive crater.

"It was over" or so Kazuma thought as he turned around to see Megumin vanish away to safety and the unconscious form of Mark being pierced by the sword of the Saber, that looked at him with cold eyes.

Saber didn't say anything she just disappeared and Kazuma just ran up to Mark hoping he wasn't too late to save him.

Luckily Mark still had his ticket with him.

"Choose his life or the treasure you wanted." Gilgamesh said behind Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at Gilgamesh in shock, how had the man survived all of that.

"Save him" Kazuma answered Gilgamesh and the gold haired man poured some kind of liquid onto the fallen form of Mark.

"Next time we will finish this." Gilgamesh told Kazuma before vanishing away.

Kazuma watched as Marks injuries closed and Mark began to breathe calmly, he heard the sound of leaves, dirt, and trees move, but he didn't bother to pay attention to any of them, right now his only concern was to make sure Mark lived thru the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The swirling form of bright red energy, spun around what could only be called space itself, only that it wasn't space, this too was nothing more than a deeper pool of power.

Shirou woke up covered in cold sweat, Saber his Saber had graved him just as the various heroic spirits had begun to vanish, yesterday it had become abundantly clear that he was completely out of his league.

He had almost died more than once, but each of those times he believed that he could still come out of it somehow and yet yesterday as they escaped, seeing that kind of power unleashed made him understand, he should be involved in any of this, at least not until he became stronger.

He got up and walked towards the kitchen but before he made it there, he found his three companions all seated at the dinner table with worried and stressed expressions.

Saber turned to look at him and her expression softened a little before calling him to sit down and listen to everything the rest of them had discovered, somehow he had fallen unconscious during all of the mess and was just now waking up.

He looked at them and hoped that things weren't too bad, except that seeing the stress in everyone's eyes told him that no one liked what they had discovered.

"There are six other masters, each of them controlling a servant that we have little to no information of." Saber said before handing Shirou, the book that recorded everything about the servant he encountered.

He took the small book and opened it.

]]][][][][][][][]][]]][]

Kazuma Satou: The Fallen One

Chosen by the Goddes Aqua to Defeat The Demon King

Chosen by the Goddes Eris as her champion

The Goddes Wolbach consider him: her Friend, drinking and bathing companion

Chosen one of an Unknown Goddes of Vengeance.

Dark Alliance

Conrad and Business partner of Vanir the Duke of Hell

Friend of the King of the dead Wiz

The undying one, it is believed that he has died on multiple occasions only to show up alive and well the very next moment.

Strategies, his plans are the reason for his team successfully killing multiple Demon Generals, Monsters and Fallen Gods.

The corrupter of maidens, it is said that no woman or young girl that meets Kazuma Satou will remain pure [ Proof of this is Princess Iris and his partner Darkness]

Chaotic Good

]][][][]]][]][][][][

Shirou didn't like what he had just read, considering that it wasn't much even if he had the Servants name, everything from skills to strength were missing, even his class didn't show.

"His different" sad Archer, the white-haired man with the red cloths.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked the man.

"Normally when a servant shows up, everything from skills weaknesses and class shows up, everything except for his name, his alliances and where he stands on good or evil." Archer explained to him.

"And yet all of that is missing, but we get everything else instead." Shirou said as he looked at the servant's picture.

"Not only that but a lot more eyes were on that fight than you think" Rin Tohsaka the master of Archer told him and for a minute Shirou swore that if she could she would kill him just by looking at him.

"Do you think no other servant interfered because they were scared about what was going on?" She waited for an answer and when she didn't get one she continued to talk.

"Servants were fighting all over the place, some were aiming to kill that guy's master and others were protecting him." Rin explained to him before stopping and looking down at her hands.

"I hate to say it but we are really at the bottom of all of this' she said her voice losing all of its previous anger.

The sound of someone knocking at the door makes Shirou look away from his friends for a moment and he hurries to open it, but to his surprise he finds the very person they were talking about waiting for him, his master standing behind him.

"We came to make a deal." Mark said to Shirou as he makes a hand sigh telling Shirou to let him in.

However knowing that his friends would never approve of him letting enemy masters and especially servants into his house, Shirou doesn't let the two enter.

"Fair enough, I want you and your friends to forfeit this game. You and your friends are targets. Those tattoos in your hand allow us to take your Heros and put them under our control." Mark tells Shirou.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if a bunch of kids die because of my mistake." he continues to explain to Shirou.

"I know your dad is alive and you want to see him again, that's probably a bad idea, considering who you saw next to him yesterday." Kazuma said Shirou as he reminded him of the two little kids that accompanied his adopted father.

"Come on let's go for a walk." Mark tells Shirou and before Shirou can answer he sees his friends looking at him, Rin especially who with a single nod tells him to do so.

Shirou begins to walk out conveniently leaving the door open for Rin to be able to follow him, saber and archer who are servants can just dematerialize and follow him without being seen by anyone.

As Shirou followed the two he noticed that from a small distance Rin was following him and she wasn't being discreet at all her red shirt, black mini skirt and black kneesocks stood out a lot but her long black hair that was currently being kept in the form of twin tales was what stood out the most.

Still, she did her best as she tried to follow them quietly, as she hid behind light posts and beside corners when there was nothing to hide behind.

"I thought about it, how about I make you another offer one different from the one Mark made for you." Kazuma told Shirou, he didn't bother to lead up to the statement he just said it bluntly.

"The deal is this, there is another girl one that looks exactly like the girl that is with your dad right now.

How about we get wats inside of her out of her and you can try and ... You know what just try and be there for the girl." Kazuma said to him as the realization of what he was implying set in.

Shirou was about to scream at him but stopped as a thought entered his mind.

"Is she my sister?" Shirou asked Kazuma.

"Different realities different people but yes, she's the daughter your dad wasn't able to save." Kazuma explained to Shirou, before pausing and turning to look straight at Rin.

"That annoying." Mark said to Rin as he waved at her to join them in their walk, Rin for her part was hiding behind a garbage can.

"You know we can see you right." Kazuma added before Rin stood up and walked up to them her face red with embarrassment.

'Well?" Kazuma asked Shirou, as he waited for an answer to what he had told him earlier.

"How about you help us win the Grail War?" Shirou asked Kazuma.

"No, that wouldn't work, you see neither of us wants the thing unless you want to make a wish Kazuma? " Mark asked his Hero.

"No, if I want anything I would just ask one or all three of those girls for it. Being friends with Goddesses has its perks you know." Kazuma answered Mark.

"Waite so why are you even competing?" Rin asked Mark.

"Short version, my friend's grandfather is a magus, the guy looks down on low levels, we're just doing this to say screw you.

As for the grail itself, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands, other than that you want the thing, take it" Mark answered Rin.

None of them said anything, not because they didn't have the words, but simply because none of them could think of anything to say.

With little to anything to say they just kept walking before passing by a dinner and Kazuma noticing two familiars faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I think I can say this now. **

**Six masters**

**Six Heros**

**Four dolls**

**One Maine Grail, that's incomplete. Its power comes from all of the fighting going one. The more the Heros/ Servants fight, the stronger the Main Grail.**

**Different realities, allows me to focus on what those realities see, rather than just focusing on one character's point of view. This brought out a whole new world of possibilities.**

**Anime, cartoon worlds, are now possible to summon or travel to or summon characters from wherever, all the while their powers and attacks cant do damage to the outside world, while they are inside the battle arena.**

**Any more and I would be saying too much.**

Without a word, Kazuma turned and walked into the dinner, the sound of a bell ringing as he opened the door and stepped in, it did this again and again as Marki, Rin, and Shirou followed him inside.

They all noticed a young woman with long purple hair and a man with gray hair that seemed to be turning black, because the top part was black, while everything else was gray.

"Mine if I sit here?" Kazuma asked the young woman, who just smiled at him giving him her approval.

Taking a risk Mark sat next to the man wearing a black sweater, mark noticed that he was the same man that had shown up with the knight that wore black armor.

"Not here, not now." The man said to him, as Rin sat next to Mark and Shirou sat next to Kazuma.

"Good" Mark said before Kazuma interrupted him.

"So have you told her about, you trying to save her and that one over there." Kazuma said to Kariya Matou, the man suddenly became stiff and didn't move.

"I was trying to ease into it, she barely woke up a few hours ago." Kariya Matou said to Kazuma his irritation was clear in his voice.

The sound of the bell told them that someone else had just walked in and a little girl wearing a purple hat and a bright purple coat walked in, before sitting down next to Shirou.

"So are we having a meeting or something?" She asked everyone sitting at the counter.

"Almost, were just missing three people" Kazuma answered her before a cough caught his attention and he noticed that the three missing people had already been sitting at one of the nearby tables.

A waitress walked in and asked for their order.

Mark just had a hot cup of coffee, while Kazuma ordered some wine and everyone else except Sakura who was already eating didn't order anything.

The young woman was clearly holding back tears and from the way she quietly ate, she seemed like if she could breakdown at any moment.

Kazuma looked at Sakura and stood up walking up to Rin and telling her to go sit next to her sister as they would both need to hear this.

Rin did so, sensing that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear and so Kariya Matou began to tell his side of the story, how he was in love with their mother, how he had only gotten involved in the Holy Grail War because he had heard how Sakura was given to his grandfather and how he wanted to rescue both girls and how he failed in the end.

He had fallen nearly dead in an alley and when he woke up it was inside a hospital he didn't recognize, the doctors there had used a mixture of technology and magic to remove the majority of the worms inside of him.

The thing was that if they had removed all of them he would have died, so a few still remained inside his body.

The only thing he could do during his time in the hospital was, think of how he could rescue Sakura from his grandfather, then one day word reached him about a group of low-level mages that had somehow tapped into the power of the holy grail and we're going to have their own Holy Grail War.

"I saw you die, you said you had come to rescue me and then you fell dead."

"Your body became smaller and smaller as the worms ate you back then." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Somehow our present which is your past, are somehow meeting, that's how I'm here" Kariya, said to Sakura, however, he noticed the look in Rins eyes as she slowly realized that her sister, the child was still being hurt inside that house.

"You know we could just try and go back." Kazuma said to everyone as the mood became heavy.

"Think about it, we entered the battle arena while we were in America and somehow ended up in Japan. If you ask me, all we have to do is go back to the point when you pass out, pick her up and run like hell." Kazuma explained to everyone.

"Easier said than done, considering we don't even know how we ended up in Japan." Mark said to Kazuma.

Kazuma let a big smile spread over his face. "Sure we do, Remember what Vanir said, the grail is connected to every battle. That means all we have to do is go back in time, to the last Holy Grail war and take people from there." Kazuma explained to Mark.

In that one moment, four forks suddenly fell on top of four plates.

"That's right but to pull that off we would need a lot of power and someone to guide us there."

"Like a Goddes or a Duke of Hell." Mark said before Kazuma finished his words for him.

"Waite," Mark said before he walked up to Sakura and placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"The chances of this working are slim and even if we do go back we might just end up in our time. What I'm trying to say is, that you might end up seeing your younger self from now on, because we could be from another dimension."

"If you want us to go and rescue the younger you, all you have to do is say so." Mark said to Sakura, the sound of the bell ringing told mark that someone had just entered or left the dinner.

"Yes." Sakura answered Mark, however, her voice was barely a whisper.

"If this works, I want your ticket and your command seal." Mark said to Kariya and Rin, as he took out a dollar fifty and paid for his coffee and Kazumaz boxed wine, then the world became quiet.

They walked aimlessly somehow arriving back to the area where all of the swordswomen had foughten one another, then they somehow ended up back at Jakes house, but when the battle arena vanished, they were somehow still in Japan.

"Looks like we made it Kazuma." Mark said before turning around and noticing the group of people with him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Mark asked?/ screamed. However, he just closed his eyes and accepted the fact that it was already too late to turn back.

"Screw it, these are the rules, if anyone dies to bring them back with you, Kazuma has someone that can revive them. We are just here for Sakura, no one else if you do bring someone else there better be a dam good reason." Mark told everyone.

"Don't forget don't mess with any other masters, things are bad enough as they are." Kazuma added before Kariya Matou took the lead and ran toward his grand father's house.

Back at the dinner Saber watched as both children ate their food before they started throwing it at one another, she had been ordered by their father to watch over them, so she materialized and was now drinking a glass of orange juice.

The door to the dinner opened again and again the bell rang, however, a girl wearing a bright purple hat and a bright purple coat stood next to their table, she was an exact copy of Illyasviel von, Kiritsugu Emiya's daughter.

The girls red eyes looked at the two children before sitting next to Saber, the children looked at her.

"Hellow sister, Hellow brother." the girl said to Illyasviel von and Shirou, the two children looked at her before looking at each other and saying that she looked exactly like Illyasviel.

[Change Kiritsugu Emiya ]

Meanwhile in the past Kiritsugu Emiya, uses all of his speed to reach the area where his wife died, he didn't care if he had to give up his ticket, he would use that servant's power and revive her even if she was already dead, then go into hiding.

They would all leave behind the world of Mages, monsters, and magic, there he found her fallen form, it was almost time for the past to replay itself and soon his past self would order Saber to destroy the Grail.

An explosion told him everything he had to know, but before he could pick up his wife's body, he felt an intense pain in his right hand, suddenly three command spells were now engraved into his arm.

Noticing that time was somehow moving faster he picked up his wife's corpse and ran, his instincts proved true when he noticed all of the other masters and their servants running towards the area where they had arrived at, but they had with them not one but two girls.

One with long purple hair and one with long black hair.

There was only one way of bringing his wife back, so he did what he would have normally never done, he joined them as they ran.

The world became quiet and laid his deceased wife's body at the servant's feet, he took out his ticket and said.

"A deal is a deal."

A woman with long blue hair stood next to him, she wore a blue dress that had a miniskirt and pink, was it a scarf walked up to his wife's dead body and placed her hand on it, the bloody hole in her chest closed and with a gasp of breath Irisviel, his wife was alive once more.

"Better you give him that ticket later, you still have your four kids to deal with." the woman said before vanishing.

Kiritsugu turned to look at the teenage Shirou and wondered how he was going to explain everything to the young man and the boy that was waiting for him back at the dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

The silence of the battle arena is soon gone replaced by the sound of birds and people talking and the group finds themselves standing outside the dinner, however as Kiritsugu looks pst Shirou he notices that both his daughter and Shirou the child are both missing.

"You two have stuff to talk about." Mark said to Kiritsugu, Shirou and Kiritsugu"s recently revived wife, however, he turns to look Kariya Matou and says.

"A deal is a deal, by the way, this confirms that we are dealing with different dimensions, so you have one more Sakura and Rin to worry about. Your ticket give it to me, trust me when I say this you don't want it where you're going and yd you and I both dam well know where you're going."

Kariya can only look at Mark before tightening his grip on the ticket, he knows that Mark is saying the truth, but the ticket is his only guarantee that the man will help him.

"Just one more time, help me save." Kariya Matou begins to beg Mark however Mark can only hearten his hart,

"Why do you think I helped you and him, look Imtriying to keep the damage to a minimum. I already told you I don't want the grail, but you and I both know that if that worm gets his hands on that ticket, there will be more problems then a bunch of insane servants." Mark answerd Kariya Matou.

He turns to look at the two young women holding each other in a warm hug, as they try to comfort one another and the two young girls holding hands, as they try to do the same.

"We both did a lot of damage today, to people that don't deserve it, the older one knows what happened to her sister and the two younger ones now have to live in a world that isn't their own." Mark says before closing his eyes and opening them again.

"My suggestion quit this game, and go get her out of there, and run like hell" Kariya Matou reluctantly hands mark his ticket, using his left hand.

Mark takes it, while taking out his own ticket, slowly he begins to put both tickets together and he watches as Kariya Matou's ticket vanishes.

At Jakes house, the sphere grows a woman's face and the words of the dolls all speak at once. 'Conditions met." the feeling of something changing spreads, but no one knows exactly what.

"Saber where are you" Kiritsugu Emiya's voice begins to grow, each time he repeats his words, they sound more and more worried.

"Hellow daddy, we are all having tea. My little brother, my sister, and your servant are all here." a young woman's voice answers him, how she managed to interfere with Saber connection to Kiritsugu, the man didn't know.

"Go save her." Rin said Kariya Matou, as she held Sakura in her arms, her eyes were filled with rage and tears.

"I'll keep them safe just go." she told him, before Kariya Matou, looked at the younger versions of both girls, he hugged them and walked away, his destination clear.

He didn't know how he was going to get to his world but, there had to be someway, all he needed to do was enter the battle arena, he lifted his right hand and the sound of the world died away.

Standing inside the battle arena he found the priest waiting for him, the man didn't say anything before waving at him to follow, Kariya Matou did so and he found himself back in America.

]][][

Mark listened to everything before turning around and walking away leaving the group to deal with their problems, Kazuma followed him without saying anything.

"There's no reason for us to get involved with their problems. This all looks like a huge family fight or some massive amount of issues they're going to have to deal with." Mark said to Kazuma, however, Kazuma didn't say anything.

"By the way, Kazuma, I've been having a pain in my chest, dop you know what happened to me after I passed out yesterday?" Mark asked Kazuma who just kept on walking.

"Who knows" Kazuma finally answered Mark after a few minutes.

Marks cellphone began to ring and as he answered it he heard Jakes voice.

"Hey Mark meet me inside the battle arena, something happened." Jake said to Mark and Mark took out his ticket as the world vanished, however when he entered the battle arena the city was gone replaced with an old medieval town, however, Jake was nowhere to be seen.

Mark tried to call Jake but his cellphone couldn't reach him, so he tried to call Gabby, before remembering that they didn't even know each other.

"Come on Kazuma, let's go find that idiot."Mark told Kazuma before the smell of wet dirt, the sound of people talking and the smell of animals reached their ears.

[Change word 3 Pont of View]


	15. Chapter 15

The world was dying there was no way of denying it, normally when things like this happen and people speak up, there are those that show up and say.

"No, that's not true, those people are insane."

Good luck finding any of them any more, when an entire country is swallowed up by the sea and another begins to die because rain no longer falls there, yeah alarm bells start to ring everywhere.

Mana is disappearing from the world and when its finally gone, life on earth will end as well, people want to use spaceships to escape earth but to do that they need fresh food, water, and even air.

However three days ago a tear in reality occurred and from it, mana began to flood the world, this brought up two massive problems the tear, in reality, is calling out to people animals and even plants not to mention the beings that require mana to even exist, unlike humans that need mana but can live with almost nothing of the stuff.

For this reason, governments from all over the world are trying to claim ownership of the location and if things keep going this way, world war will soon begin.

The second issue is the same but different as the last, mages regardless of who or what group they are, either want to enter the tear in reality or harness its power for themselves.

Amongst this are two classes of people, these are your typical humans that don't have any power, they either want to go in the tear in reality or are content with simply sitting down and enjoying their last days on earth.

Regardless both will be caught up in one or both wars.

Finally, there is me a guy that just passed his days sitting in front of his computer watching anime all day.

So why did things turn out this way?

"Turn left." Jake says to the man as he looks around trying to understand where exactly he ended up at.

"So we're in Europ or someplace that still has castles." Jake said to himself.

This man suddenly just appeared out of nowhere, I was driving down the freeway and boom there he was sitting next to me.

"Hey, do you have anything better to do today." Jake asks the unknown man, however, the man just looks at him.

"So mind filling me in on whats going on, because your world looks...There's no easy way of saying this but it's dying." Jake tells the man who just keeps looking at him.

"Are...are you a magician?"

"I mean people write about you guys on the internet but, I didn't think you were real. Sorry, my name is Oscar." The man says to Jake as he introduces himself.

Jake just looks at him and lets out a small chuckle. "How about a trade, Ill tell you some stories and you can tell me whats going on." Jake tells Oscar as oscar begins to drive again.

"First I'm not a magician if anything I'm an amateur, and for the last few weeks I've been lost jumping from world to world and trust me, kid, your world is paradise compare to a lot of them." Jake said to Oscar, before pointing at him and letting the silence settle in before oscar realized Jake was waiting for him to say something.

"To be honest I don't know what happened, but one day the weather started acting weird and a lot of placed either ended up having tornados, earthquakes, floods and so on."

"Some people say its the end of the world" Oscar said to Jake.

"I see"

"I'll make things as easy as possible, you see there's this bubble, in reality, me and a friend of mine made, things got out of hand and stuff happened."

"Sofar with me, good. Like an idiot, I tried seeing what I could do with the thing and I ended up in a different world, I've been going from dimension to dimension ever since." Jake explained to Oscar who slammed the brakes on the car.

"You're from there!" Oscar screamed.

"That thing everyone wants to go inside!" Oscar continued to say to Jake, who just rubbed his neck.

"First, be careful you nearly broke my neck, second I know, it's not the first world I've been to that's dying. Somehow those four are using the battle arena to get people out of the dying worlds."

"No, I'm not explaining anymore because even I'm lost on how they are doing that. Right now I need to get back to where those five are and end this thing before something really bad happens"

"So what do you say kid want to help me get back to that portal?" Jake asked Oscar.

Oscar just drove aimlessly.

"Why me? I mean look at me, I have a big stomach, I'm not well dressed and I'm no one. Hell, I can't even use magic." Oscar said to Jake.

"And I'm someone that cant run fast, can't use magic without nearly killing himself, and is unable to go home and end this stupid game." Jake answered Oscar.

Oscar turned the car and went down a street Jake watched as the buildings seemed to be losing their color, despite seeming to have new coats of paint.

He watched as mages used magic in full display of people without a care in the world.

"They started showing up a few months ago, from what those interviewed said, there's no point in hiding anymore." Oscar said to Jake.

"...That portal is going to close the moment I get back in there. Like it or not, bad things are about to be unleashed on your world, things that need to live and there are only two power sources left, Humans and the portal."

"I can save some of you, but they have to get in there before I do, but if those things wake up, I risk bringing death to more than just your world." Jake said to Oscar, before pointing at the cellphone next to Oscar's leg.

"Luckily for you have a way of getting the word out and kid its not your fault if people don't listen. If there are people or things blocking the way Ill open a path, but you have to get me there before those things wake up." Jake said to Oscar.


	16. Chapter 16

The feeling of the air as they drove down the highway was odd, like the feeling one gets when he killed an animal and is forced to hold the blade in its place, just to make sure the thing dies quickly.

"Mir. jake...You said you have been to different worlds, how were they?" Oscar asked Jake.

"..." Jake looked out the window and continued to watch the scenery pass.

"Dead, the only reason I even survived those places was, simply that I had help, my heroes pulled me back into the battle arena, the other worlds were hell, monsters ruled the worl..."

"No, you cant call it ruling when everyone is killing each other and there isn't anyone in charge." Jake begins to check before laughing.

"Imagine how I felt when I saw those four pulling people from other worlds and sorting them out. Their taking full advantage of this game." Jake explained to Oscar.

"...I guess the stories are true...You know they say that strange things have started to show up, but because of everything that's going on, nobody cared." Oscar said to Jake as he tried to keep the silence away, he would normally be okay with the silence but for some reason, he felt like the man next to him was something he had to stay close to.

They drove for over two hours until they reached their destination a road leading out of the city, it was empty and it seemed like no one had used it, or bothered to maintain it.

"Stop the car." Jake said as he looked at the road.

"Kid, go back to your family, I've already taken advantage of you, it's better to spend the end of the world with your loved ones," Jake tells scar as he begins to open the door.

The locks on the door activate, however, it's too late and Jake already has the door open, regardless he still turns to look in Oscars direction.

"I'll go with you, I have nothing better to do."Oscar tells Jake.

Jake looks at the young man that can't be older than twenty or twenty-five. "Get ready because bad things are going to happen." Jake says as he closes the door.

The sun finally sets, yet despite it being night and the stars camming out, there is no moon in the sky, but for some reason, its light can still be seen,

Jake finally takes his turn driving and allows Oscar to get some sleep.

The light of the sun begins to hin, but instead of the suns light a strange ball of red light can be seen dangerously close to the world, jake stops the car and walks out to see what it is.

Oscar begins to wake up and realizes he's inside his car, he briefly wipes the drool from his mouth and notices Jake looking at something in the sky. He walks up to Jake and looks at the strange sphere of red light.

"You said strange things were showing up, I'm guessing that one of the." Jake asked Oscar who just kept staring at the strange sight.

"I wonder." Jake says to himself before taking out his ticket and pointing it at the direction of the sphere, instantly a red light begins to emit from the sphere and connects with the ticket, then after a moment the red light and the sphere are gone.

"Let's get out of here before something happens." Jake says to Oscar who only walked next to him.

they soon are on the road again and after a moment Oscar could no longer contain his curiosity. "What was that?"

"That was another dimension forcing its way thru, My guess is, that as your world dies, those things will be coming in."

They continued to drive for six hours before they see a strange figure walking down the road and as they get closer, they find a woman with white hair, she looked injured, and from the way she walked, she seemed as if she had fallen from a high place.

Oscar begins to slow down the car his intentions are clear, he wants to help her.

"Don't, if you do that, bad things will happen. Put two and two together, a strange ball of red light, another dimension, and a woman that looks like if she fell from a high place, in the middle of nowhere." jake tells Oscar who stops the car anyway.

"Don't forget, your someone that showed up out of nowhere when I was driving." Oscar said before exiting the car.

Jake watches Oscar approach the woman before she falls unconscious and Oscar carries her into the car, he lays her down on the back seat and Jake exits the passenger seat.

"Get out of here, I'll catch up." he tells Oscar, as a young man wearing a white suit and a girl with pink hair walk in front of the car.

"Sota can you get a teleportation spell set up, so I can escape without having to fight these two and can you hide the car's presence." Jake calls out to Sota who is still in his astral form.

"I'm already doing it." A woman's voice answers him.

Oscar turns on the car and begins to drive away.

"Hey listen I know how this is going to sound but" The man with the black hair begins to say only for a red light to thrown between Jake and the two strangers, as it explodes Meteora takes full advantage and teleports Jake away.

Just like before Jake sits next to Oscar, seemingly showing up out of nowhere.

'Things just got a lot more complicated" Jake says to himself as he sees the explosions in the rearview mirror.


	17. Chapter 17

The car sped down the street and Jake could see deer eating slightly discolored grass, they passed by horses who looked thinner than what they should be, yet the horses themselves looked like they were more relaxed then they had been in a long time.

Jake didn't notice it, but the girl with the white hair in the back seat began to wake up, neither he nor Oscar paid any attention to her as she sat up straight, the girl began to look around and noticed that she was inside an unknown car with two unknown men.

She reached into her pocket and took out a small cube, however as she began to channel mana into it, to activate the cube's power, a gun was aimed at her head.

"What the hell!" Oscar screamed ad he stepped on the brakes causing everyone to hit their heads.

"Oscar, you are going to see a lot of strange things. You have to get used to them man, because if you don't you're going to get us all killed."Jake said to Oscar as he held his head.

"He's got a gun!" Oscar screamed as he pointed at the man sitting on the back seat.

"Remember how I got in your car, remember when I said that heroes pulled me out of the dangerous world. He's one of them." Jake explained to Oscar a,d oscar slowly lowered his hand that he was using to point at the man pointing his gun at the white-haired woman.

"Why?" Jake asked the hero.

"She's holding something in her right hand, and was channeling mana into it." the man answered Jake, his voice sounded like if he was in no mood to play games or speak with anyone.

"Since you seem to be able to kill us who are you and why are people chasing you?"Jake asked the woman.

"My name is, Olga Marie Animusphere and"

"Your dead, your body is only real because that guy over there is allowing you to exist." the man said to her.

'Blitz use a little tact man, she still hadn't even finished her explanation." Jake told the man.

"It's obvious that the people after her are the ones that killed her, so she has the option of serving you or vanishing from the world of the living" Blitz looked deeply into the woman's eyes,

"Whoever you and whatever you were is gone, I won't allow you to waste our energy. Choose disappear or serve." Blitz told her and Olga lower her head, all strength and defiance were gone.

Oscar could only look at Jake in disbelief, however, Jake only moved his head up, silently telling him to keep on driving.

"I'll give you till the end of this journey to decide, when we get there I hope you made you've made up your mind." Jake tell Olga.

Blitz slowly vanishes back to where he came from but before he does so, he gently touched the tip of his gun to Olga's head, this way he's able to tell her that he's always watching.

Olga lifts her left hand and touches a white triangle-shaped necklace, the necklace sends a distress signal to a distant time, luckily for her call for help is heard and everyone that's observing the end of the world, from a time that will never come begins to see her and her surroundings.

"In this time of madness, those that once sought to protect us and guide us have filed or become corrupted, by the enemy or their selfish desires."

"Therefore we stand as an Insergantcy withing the madness and when our task is done no one will remember us, for the world will be heald and order will prevail."

"Blitz is right about one thing, I can't let you keep taking eery from me unless you serve me, however, it doesn't have to be permanent. I can make you a new body, but in exchange, you'll have to serve me until we reach the end." Jake told Olga.

"Which end?" Olga asked Jake.

"Who knows, I guess you'll have to take a leap of faith." Jake said as he began to activate his spell, he may have not been a good magus, but making dolls was something he was good at.

A flesh body grown around a fiscal soul wasn't something difficult to do, no the hard part was doing it without the soul itself knowing he was doing it.

The sun had begun to set and Jake walked out of the car and switched places with Oscar so the young man could get some rest, however when the sun had completely set the stars began to vanish and all of the planets could be seen.

Jake began to shake Oscar awake before the young man opened his eyes and suddenly sitting up straight, to his complete surprise he was seeing the galaxy move.

"It's starting," Jake said as a strange door appears in the sky.

Olga and Oscar want to ask Jake what's going on but the man just begins to speed up the car.

"Remember how I said things would start showing up."

"Long story short, remember all of the monsters from the fairy tales, their all real. Now think of earth the side humans live on as the filter for all the bad stuff, that way all of those things live happily somewhere else."

"The filter is almost gone and those things cant live happily anymore and their other world is already dead, that's just one big hallway and what's going to come out is everything that's left." Jake explained to them.

"Meteora, what do you think can you get everyone of this wold before that door opens?" Jake, asks Meteora before a woman with short white hair manifests herself next to Olga.

"No, there's too much interference you're going to need their help for that." She answered Jake before vanishing.

Jake closes his eyes and begins to slow the car down until he brings it to a complete stop, the light of the door is only growing and it's presence can now be felt by everyone.

"Oscar listen, you'll never know how much I owe you, you were there for me when we were kids and believed in me when no one else did...What I'm trying to say is thank you, man." Jake said to Oscar before closing his eyes

"Sota I'm going t regret this but times up do you still have that thing?" Jake asks his main hero and Sota was now seated beside Olga.

Sota holds on to a necklace and with a determined look, he waited for Jakes order.

"Every Human- Anima- Plant-Insect is not inside the Battle arena" Jake said to Sota and Sota smiled.

"A lie turned upon a lie." Sota said before the world vanished and was replaced by another one, standing on the shy were four goddesses sorting people out and sending them to different worlds.

A light covered Oscar before he vanished and Jake watched his companion leave.

"Goodbye Mark." Jake said as he turned to look at Olga "So what's your choice?" he asked her.

Olga didn't answer even as Jake began to drive again.

"Fine I guess we've stuck together at least until I find those two idiots." jake said to Olga as the sound of churchbells reached their ears.

{World 4]


	18. Chapter 18

The fire was spreading, their time was running out, but still, she couldn't give, just one more step, just one more step and she would be free.

Her heard beet nearly stops, one second it was beating so fast that she felt as if it would burst out of her chest, the next it had completely stopped. Cold fear spread through her entire body, as she sees an angel walking towards her, its sword glowing with power, there's no escape anymore, she's going to die here.

The walls of the dungeon burs open and black wings grave the angel before tearing him to pieces, her fear begins to vanish as she begins to feel the mana inside her reach out to the owner of the black wing.

Accelerator, her hero had come to save her, Gabby feels the sense of weightlessness take over as the black wings gently lift her up, yet her relief is short-lived at the sight revealed to her.

For miles the corpses of angelic and demonic beings can be seen, Worst and Accelerator killed what could only be called a city's worth of being, yet even as they begin to fly her away from that hellish place, she can't find any comfort, minutes turn into hours and still the corpses are everywhere.

Soon the corpses of angels and demons, are replaced by mutated animal corpses and skeletons.

Gabby can only watch with a small sense of guilt, but she can only feel disturbed, despite feeling guilty about what her heroes did, the two armies killed every person in this world and laughed about it.

She somehow feels a sense of joy, seeing the look of despair in the human-like faces of the creatures, how they felt what humanity as a whole felt in this world.

In her hands lie the three greatest treasures of the world, the combined knowledge of the entire world, books, scrows, tablets and more, the very throne of heroes itself and the moon cell that somehow transferred itself into her possession.

Finally, they reach their target, the gate that allows them to return to the battle arena, this was her tenth world and even if a year had passed by, she needed to find a way to return to Jakes side and end this game.

The corpses of millions of creatures great her as heroic spirits stand guard eagerly awaiting her return, the four goddesses are busy sorting out the evergrowing number of souls, her last act before closing the door and never returning is leaving something for the planets will.

She had gone to the dungeon because it was originally a bomb facility one that housed the most powerful explosives ever created by humans.

The door closed behind her and the scream of the earth can be heard inside the battle arena, yet she cant enjoys her victory and she soon finds herself staring at another door, the treasures are taken from her and added to the arenas storage and so she walks forward.

[World two]

Two days had passed since the man named Mark had left and things were tense, especially since the ticket he held informed him, that do to the contract made he had officially been disqualified from the war.

Kiritsugu Emiya wanted to argue but the fact remained that that man had kept his end of the bargain and now he had to pay up, still he lacked a servant, and would be unable to participate anyway.

Gilgamesh the King of Heros had killed his servant and as a direct result killed his eldest daughter, her body was now in stasis, his plan was simply to ask the mans, servant to revive her and then he and all of his family would go into hiding.

A knock on the door and several screams made him rise to his feet, however, before he could even move he found himself standing outside and the three other masters standing next to a giant table, meat was being cooked nearby and their servants were setting the table.

"Good your here, sit down let's have the celebration party we never had." Mark said as he put the woman that never said who she was on the ground.

"Sorry, she tried to attack me earlier and she lost."

His wife, both Shiru's the two Sakuras and Rins simply went and sat down.

"Its been a long time Kiritsugu." Jake said as Olga hit him on the back of the head for taking a piece of cake before eating any actual food.

"You're confused so ill explain" Gabby said before pointing at the unconscious form of the already defeated master.

"Thanks, Nero" she said as Marks partner handed her a bow filled with grapes.

"Long story short, think as reality as one big tree, Mages want to enter or see the Root. What these two idiots did was somehow find a way to make contact with the trunk of the tree."

"All three of us have been jumping from reality to reality since we went our separate ways." Gabby told Kiritsugu who just looked to her before Gabby pointed towards the form of his resurrected daughter.

"Let's enjoy our reunion, there's a high chance none of us remembers anything." Mark said as Kiritsugu handed him his ticket.

Mark just looked at the pice of paper and smiled, before joining everyone that was already seated at the table, all of the meat was now cooked and it was time to eat.

"You know it been one hell of a ride, meeting the God-Emperor of Mankind, traveling with Profesor Farnsworth and seeing the universe die and be reborn, meeting Nero and fighting in so many wars." Mark said as Nero held his hand before Kazuma rubbed his head, the man's smile was always there.

"Meeting Rick and Morty and blowing up the universe, seeing this one..."Jake stopped before looking at Olgas eyes. "You know what no, I'll keep that one to myself, but fighting against the beings from beyond the universe and being there in humanities golden age of space travel.

I can still see every world we traveled to" Jake said as he bit into a piece of grilled corn.

"Meeting the Goddesses of the past and realizing this one wouldn't leave me alone," Gabby said as Last Order sat on her lap.

They all ate their food happely, yet their joy wasn't entirely true, they smiled as they cried and their heroes are with them and shook hands as they tried to hold back their tears.

When they all finished eating the game would be over.

No one said anything even as the other master stood up and joined them, no one said anything as the plates were emptied and the food ran out, no one said anything as the three went into the battle arena and a man ran out holding two infant girls in his arms.

"Jake, Gabby lets do this." Mark said to the two

Complet thankyou for reading, sorry for leaving things so open.

I couldn't make this into a proper story.


End file.
